Photograph
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Velvet is assigned to photograph her favorite girl's autograph signing and the concert afterward. She hopes her boss doesn't find out that she and Coco are a thing... Crosshares. Bumbleby on the side. Fox and Yatsu implied.


**((In the same strain as 'Coffee' and 'Super OK'. Coco's a pop star and Velvet is a photog. Bumbleby on the side.))**

* * *

Velvet sipped on her carrot cappuccino, the delicious orange liquid soothing her soul as well as her taste buds. She could not wait for Coco to show up and start this photoshoot. Velvet would never tire of photographing the beauty of Coco Adel, especially when the Daily Dust paid her for photos of her girlfriend.

Hopefully, her boss wouldn't find out that she was shagging her muse. Then again, he would probably just demand better photos. "You're sleeping with the broad, you should have better shots than THIS!" He would joke. It wouldn't be entirely joking, but Velvet would chuckle at him all the same.

Being the best photog around was not something Velvet took for granted. She worked diligently to make certain the Daily Dust had the first and most comprehensive photos for their news stories. Although snapping shots of construction sites or crime scenes Velvet did not find particularly amusing.

That's why she loved when Coco performed. Her favorite pop idol never disappointed in concert, and Velvet always got early entry and loads of other perks. Between working for the local newspaper and dating a famous pop idol, the benefits never seemed to stop.

Free carrot cappuccinos were not a bad thing, either. This coffeehouse made an exceptional blend, especially. Magical Mugs was right next to the Rooster's Teeth club, so it was normally a pretty busy shop.

Today it was especially busy since Coco was putting on a signing session there before the concert at the Teeth that night. There was a line of hopefuls with items to sign that stretched around the block. Velvet was lucky she had a press pass AND a backstage pass from Coco and the band. Anyone that didn't recognize that pass would invoke the unholy wrath of Coco Adel, and truly nobody wanted that.

Velvet could hear cheering from outside. The van must have pulled up. She hoped Coco would make it inside without too much damage. Her fans could be a chaotic bunch, especially in large groups, but with Yatsuhashi around not many people would try to get that close.

Not to mention Blake and Fox, who would knock any intruder unconscious at a moment's notice. It was fortunate for Coco that she had all that muscle around her.

The four of them appeared through the back door of the shop. Velvet hopped up and ran for Coco, hugging her tightly and kissing her lips softly. Coco groped Velvet's rear in return.

"Hey, easy on the PDA! At least, no grab hands, please!" The barista implored them. Coco giggled at him, a longtime friend of hers.

"What's wrong, Cinna? Haven't had anyone to grab your tush in a while?" Coco joked. Cinnamon rolled his red eyes at her.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but no, Coco. I haven't had anyone to feel me up lately," he conceded.

"You think my bassist is cute? She's got nice hands!"

"She's also got a girlfriend! I won't be touching the behind of anyone who isn't Yang... at least not without Yang's permission," Blake retorted.

"What about my permission?" Yang asked as she walked in behind them all.

"Cinnamon is feeling a tad touch starved, and I was joking with Blake about her touching his butt," Coco answered. Yang laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I would have to supervise to make sure he doesn't touch her butt. DAS MINE!" Yang replied. It was Blake's turn to roll her eyes.

"You people are terrible! You haven't even asked this dude if he would allow me to grope him!" Blake rebuked. Cinnamon shook his head.

"I'd much prefer the hands of a single individual to hands that are committed to another. Also, I'd really like those hands attached to a dude..." Cinnamon chortled.

"So I guess I should get the signing booth ready..." Blake mentioned. She and Fox walked across the shop and began to set up everything for Coco's signing. Velvet wondered why the rest of the band never signed anything. Well, they signed autographs at shows, but these special signings were for fans that couldn't make it to concerts.

Still, wouldn't some of those fans like Blake's or Yatsu's autograph, too? Velvet pondered but made no mention of it; she had photos to take anyhow.

The crowd began pouring into the coffeehouse, splitting between the signing table and the line for purchases. Coco greeted everyone that passed her table politely. Some of them posed for pictures with Coco, and Velvet occasionally snapped photos of fans.

Her main focus was Coco herself, as that's what the news would want to see. Not to mention that she looked breathtaking as usual.

"You sure do like to take pictures of her..." Yang mentioned to Velvet. The rabbit girl let out an 'EEP' as Yang had startled her.

"It's my job, after all! And can you blame me? She always looks so incredible!" Velvet bragged on her favorite woman.

"You ever take any photos of you and her alone together?" Yang joked though she was legitimately curious. Velvet smirked at that.

"Not on this camera! I wouldn't want my boss to see Coco in any state of undress, and I sure don't want him to fantasize about my arse! This bum is only for Coco, and she appreciates it!" The bunny girl smirked even harder at her own words.

"Oh, is the little camera bunny a wild rabbit behind closed doors?" Yang goaded. Velvet snapped a shot before she attempted to answer, but she was cut off by Blake.

"Yes, Yang! Coco and Velvet are wild and freaky! And LOUD AS HELL!" Blake nudged Velvet's side. "Aren't you, Chocolate Bunny?" Velvet blushed bright red.

"Hey, you can be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love!" Yang replied. "You should know that I feel that way, Kitty Cat!" Blake nodded at her blonde bomb.

"It's nice that you guys at least TRY to be quiet! I know it doesn't normally work for you," Blake said. She sympathized with Velvet, knowing full well Coco put it on her exceedingly well.

The autograph session ended soon, although it went long over its intended time. The band, Velvet, and Yang clamored across the street to the Rooster's Teeth to set up for the concert.

Coco Adel brought the house down, the way she always did. Velvet got tonnes of great photos of the performance. The boss would have to give her a raise for these pictures! She was even better than Peter Parker, or so she'd like to believe.

Coco and the band poured onto their bus, though they would be parked for the night so Velvet and Yang could stay with Coco and Blake. With three couples in tow, it was bound to be a loud and raucous night.

Velvet and Yang left the bus the next morning shortly before the band departed for their next destination.

"Well, that was a fun time!" Yang spoke aloud. Velvet nodded. "Say, you think I could see some of your shots?"

"Just a few. I've got to be at the Daily Dust in twenty minutes."

"I'll get us a taxi!" Yang announced, moving to hail a cab. Three stopped for her, and the two girls piled into one of them. She perused Velvet's camera, complimenting the snapshots the bunny girl had taken.

"If these don't get you a raise, then you need to find another paper to work for, hon!" Yang commented. Velvet shrugged.

"I'm pretty confident in my chances today! Although that might be from the laying I got last night... Either way, I'm totally getting a raise today!" Velvet cheered as she got out of the cab. She hugged Yang tightly before the cab sped off again.

Velvet could hardly believe her ears at her boss's words! He actually DID give her a pay raise. A promotion, even! She couldn't be happier! She took out her Scroll and messaged Coco about it, her lovely pop idol congratulating her on a job well done.

Velvet would never know how she had gotten so lucky.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran_

 **((I love newsgirl Velvet so much, so I'll probably never get tired of writing these.))**


End file.
